lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mistake, Parts 1
This is the twelfth episode written in the stories. It's a Patrick Rumble centric-episode. *'Part 1' Flashback: Patrick Rumble Patrick Rumble was sleeping. Francisca was coming to him. Hello honey, is everything alright? asked Francisca. Yes, but the Missing Clock is stolen, a family piece or brother-in-law Simon Glass, who married to my sister Diana Rumble. Family is the most important in the whole life said Francisca. And have they a child? asked Francisca. Yes, Nancy Glass. She’s my niece, probably everybody’s child is important said Patrick. And if she has a child, then it’s your second cousin. I have a son, with you, Bob Crash. Bob Crash is the nephew of Nancy Glass. If Nancy get a child then would make Nancy Glass child is the second cousin or grand nephew. Yes, and we change is it, what would make Bob Crash from Nancy Glass child. Let’s see, that would make him the grand nephew of Nancy Glass child. She’s just to young, she’s just 8. I will never see Nancy Glass child, the chance that she will getting a child is very close said Patrick. We have to focus on our own child, Patrick. I have it busy. I have to Music Shelter Productions, they want to give young people a chance in the music business. I’m a manager and I have to choose one good child. It’s just one day for my school project said Francisca. I’m going with the bus, for Roddico Lines, who supports Tracy Lomstein, because of her interesting projects said Francisca. *- Patrick was looking at the fire. She’s dead said the time-travelling Jack. We’re lost said Bob. Eric Glass was behind them. Long time not see said Eric. We have to go to Gardone Pretch, he held Mandy Crash in hostage in his own home. Eric Glass, Bob Crash and Patrick Rumble were at the house. We’re going open it together said Patrick. Wait! said Tracy Lomstein. Francisca Rumble and Jennifer LaPorta were runnin upstairs. How did you find it? asked Patrick. There is no time for that said Tracy. Mandy is inside! 1..2..3 The door opened and the group was in the house. Where is Mandy? asked Jennifer. *'Part 2' Mandy? asked Elisabeth. She’s upstairs said Elisabeth. Jennifer was looking upstairs. She nowhere, she’s lying said Jennifer. Where is she? asked Jennifer. Gardone was calling in his home. There are some people here, for some reason said Gardone. The police was coming. Where is Mandy? asked Jennifer. I don’t have her said Elisabeth. Maybe not, but I think Gardone knows where she is said Patrick. I don’t know she has there an own special room said Gardone. The police opened the door. What the matter? asked policeman Rick Stone. They kidnapped my child said Jennifer. So, we have here 2 kidnappers said policeman Carl Wetson. Yes, that’s right. We’re hunting for them for a couple of days. Another policeman came inside. The Third Policeman. Hello guys, I’m Enrico Padaro. I’m an Italian. So, you have killed your own mother, because she killed Mandy Crash said Rick. Yes, please believe us said Jennifer. We have no evidence, but we have to check every room. Rick looked at Mandy's special room. Is there something here? asked Eric. Yes, those walls are double said Rick. Double trouble said Eric. Give me a hammer said Rick. Carl was coming. Here’s a hammer said Carl. Thank you said Rick. Rick had broken the wall. Another brick in the wall said Rick. Haha, that’s from Pink Floyd, said Eric. No time for jokes said Carl. We have her said Rick. Rick found Mandy! A Few Hours Later Jennifer was at home. There is post coming said Bob. I will go to get it said Jennifer. Jennifer found an anonymous post to her. Jennifer looked at Bob. Bob, there some post for me about a….said Jennifer. Your post is your post said Bob. Anna Whitebresh, she was the best teacher on my school said Jennifer. If you want to excuse me, I go upstairs said Jennifer. That’s good said Bob. Jennifer was going upstairs and made the post open. Video: Love with Francisca Rumble and Jennifer LaPorta was named the tape. Oh my God, I have to call Francisca. Francisca was calling Jennifer at the same moment. I have a video said Francisca. Me to said Jennifer. What are we going to do? asked Jennifer. If Bob and Patrick found it out then….said Francisca. Yes, or we going to tell everything to them and found out who did this to us, or we found out who it is and keep our mouth said Jennifer. I have a few questions said Jennifer. Who filmed it? How did he or she notice or relation? Why? asked Jennifer. Bob was coming in to the room. Is everything alright? asked Bob. Yes, I want to begin with a new start said Jennifer. Bob looked in the room. I’m going to kill you! said a voice. Who’s there? asked Bob. There’s no one said Jennifer. Bob opened the window and was on the roof. A man in a black suit with a masker shot at Bob. Jennifer saw Bob falling from the roof. She saw the man for 1 second. BOB! BOB! BOB! screamed Jennifer.